


Lost amongst the stars

by Ellstra



Series: Love on the workplace [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo doesn't take the failure with the scavenger girl very well and he expresses his frustration. Unfortunately, the piece of machinery he had destroyed was the navigation panel and now Hux is stuck with this poor excuse of a person and has to face the fact that they might starve to death.<br/>What's worse though, Ren has absolutely no regard for privacy or personal space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost amongst the stars

Kylo Ren was the human equivalent of a particularly nasty rash - obnoxious, ugly and impossible not to think about. Hux had to admit saying Ren was ugly wasn't really fair - it's just that he wasn't handsome either. Ren was intriguing and mysterious and after the initial shock, he crept under your skin and stayed there.

Hux hated him.

But he also hated himself for wanting to smash the man against a piece of equipment he's damaged and teach him some fucking manners. That guy was a disaster, honestly. And so was Hux.

And now, Ren's idiocy had got them both into a trouble. Because apparently it was Hux's punishment for not kicking his ass that Ren chose to fuck up the ship's navigation and now they were floating through Space with no sense of direction. Ren was wounded for the love of gods. He should have been lying in a bed and healing himself with the Force or whatever weird healing technique the Sith were using. Hux wasn't a babysitter, how was he supposed to anticipate an angsty outburst of Ren's self-hatred, which was stronger than ever before?

Whatever the reasons were, they were alone in the little ship, unable to say where they were going - or if they flew anywhere for that matter - and Hux was slowly going mad because Snoke didn't try to contact them and nobody heard their distress call – or at least nobody responded to it anyway.

Hux was a companion about as pleasant as a cockroach - always yelling, huge and shiny. It was incredible though how different were the things Kylo wanted to do to either. Crushing Hux with his boot didn't sound very satisfying just like stripping a cockroach and kissing it had little appeal. (Kylo wasn't entirely sure what he found more disturbing - wanting to snog Hux or likening him to an insect.)

It didn't matter that much before, when all Kylo had to do to suppress the alien urges, was avoid Hux in the vast maze of the Finalizer. But now, when Hux didn't stop him from damaging the navigation panel, Kylo was stuck in the tiny ship barely bigger than a TIE Fighter Hux had stolen to retrieve him from the imploding planet. He was stuck with Hux. Possibly forever - or at least until they ran out of food, air or simply killed each other.

Fuck Hux.

The strangest thing of all was that Kylo didn't want to push Hux against one of the consoles the General loved so much and claim him as a property. He wanted Hux to do that on his own. He wanted to drive Hux so mad he'd just lose it one day, gripping Kylo with his arms and leaving bite marks all over him. He didn’t necessarily have to be dominant, Kylo just really wanted Hux to initiate the contact. Maybe he was less in control of himself than he had anticipated.

"What are you doing again?" Hux interrupted Kylo's train of thought. All the objects that had been floating through the air around him dropped to the ground, some hitting Hux on the shoulder or back. Kylo opened his eyes trying to look nonchalant while he recovered from the shock.

"Practicing," he answered and finally looked at the General. Hux's face was stern and his posture rigid. Typical.

"You should be focusing on healing yourself," Hux frowned. Ren smirked and stretched his arms to show how he was healing. There was a pull in the wounds that hadn't healed yet but he managed not to wince.

"I'm healing fine, General," he purred. Hux looked a little shaken but composed himself in a moment. "Want to check?"

Kylo moved swiftly, throwing his feet off the cot where he had been sitting cross-legged. Hux's immediate reaction was to step back when a powerful person taller than him invaded his personal space but he stood firmly.

"I would like to have a medical officer check," Hux muttered angrily, "I'll fetch one - oh wait, I can't because someone broke my ship."

"What a bad person," Kylo said with an innocent face.

"Self-centered, irresponsible brat is more accurate but virtually yes, what a bad person," Hux deadpanned.

"Lucky thing he has you to get him back together," Kylo smirked, "I'm sure you can figure something out."

"Well there's some concern about what this person is going to do next," Hux glared, "I might have to throw him off this ship to make sure he won't do anything stupid in the future."

"That seems unnecessarily haste," Kylo objected, "He might be useful to you."

"He might?" Hux snorted.

"You seem tense, General," Kylo laid his hands on Hux's shoulders, "maybe he could give you a massage?"

"What would convince me it's not an attempt to kill me?" The redhead inhaled sharply as Kylo leaned forward to whisper into his ear.

"What would life be worth without a little risk?"

"Get off me, Ren," Hux sounded unyielding but Kylo knew better. He could feel blood rushing under his fingers and heart pumping frenetically under layers of uniform, he could see Hux's cheeks lighting on fire.

"The longer you wait, the more you crave it," Kylo bit his lower lip so obscenely, Hux wanted to slap him.

"Your hands are barely enough to get me excited," Hux growled, flushed.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that," Kylo chuckled and trailed his fingers across Hux's abdomen.

The General turned around and left the room abruptly. It was so unlike his usual cool elegance and nobility Kylo almost burst out laughing. But only almost because he was listening intently, using the Force to bring him whatever Hux might be doing after leaving the temporary med bay he had assigned to Kylo.

“Fuck,” Hux breathed out shortly after and collapsed against a wall, trying to compose himself. Kylo smirked. Maybe the Force had advised him to destroy the navigation panel so he could finally get laid. Perhaps it will stabilize him and make him more efficient.

…

“General,” Kylo beckoned to the dark figure towering above the communication station as he entered the improvised bridge. Bridge was a very euphemistic word considering the size of it.

“Bad person,” Hux replied without raising his eyes from the panel.

“Wow a nickname,” Kylo exclaimed, “I’ve never had one.”

“I’m pretty sure you did, nobody just dared to say it in front of you,” Hux mumbled.

“You’re so brave.”

“You have no idea.”

“Show-off,” Kylo propped himself against the console just inches from the General’s hip.

“Oh _I_ am a show-off?” Hux finally looked at him. Finally. His eyes were full of something Kylo couldn’t really place but found very intriguing nonetheless. “You walk around here almost naked, make things fly around me and oh look there!”

They both looked where Hux pointed at the demolished navigation and Kylo shrugged.

“I’m adorable,” he smiled.

“You’re insufferable,” Hux growled, “Why can’t you call Snoke via the Force anyway? Isn’t that how you two talk?”

“He’s not always listening. Besides, the Force is not a phone.”

“Well how am I supposed to know that, I’m an idiot, remember?”

“You’re a lot less of an idiot than most people,” Kylo pointed out. Hux glared at him.

“Well thank you for your kind words, that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever told me.” Hux looked away when he noticed Kylo’s enormous eyes were studying him with curiosity he’d never seen in them.

“It’s true,” Kylo gasped after a long stretch of silence. Hux looked at him angrily.

“Get out of my head,” he shouted, “Leave me alone, you freak! I’m not one of your subjects!”

“I’m not reading your mind,” Kylo responded with calmness and patience that astounded them both. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”  
“You think you’re so special with your tricks and stupid glowing sword,” Hux snapped at him, as if he hadn’t heard. “You’re just a selfish bastard.”

“What did they do to you?” Kylo mumbled as he gently stroked Hux’s forearm. He half expected the General to lash out, to strike him or to scream. But he didn’t.

“Please don’t,” he said simply. He didn’t pull away from Kylo’s touch; if anything, he leaned into it, trying to hide it.

“Did nobody tell you how brilliant you are?” Kylo asked, astonished. He knew Hux didn’t have a very happy childhood but he never imagined it to be that bad.

“Nobody thought I needed it,” Hux said simply. Kylo frowned when the General pulled away from him.

“Why is nobody looking for us?” Hux slammed his fist against one of the consoles. Kylo was speechless for some time – he was the one being angry and punching things while Hux suffered in silence. “They need us.”

“I’m sure they’ll find us,” Kylo pointed out.

“I’m broadcasting at every frequency known to man but there’s nothing,” Hux went on as if he hadn’t heard.

“I’ll try to reach Snoke again,” Kylo suggested.

“I’m going crazy,” Hux muttered, “I haven’t been this idle since I was fifteen.”

“You could give me a backrub,” Ren walked over to him and placed both hands on Hux’s back, “or you could relax while I give you one.”

“Relax with you behind my back?” there was a soft chuckle but also a barely audible moan escaping Hux’s lips.

“Exactly,” Kylo mumbled, “come on, let’s get you comfy.”

There was a perfectly reasonable explanation to why Kylo Ren wanted to give General Hux a massage. He was stuck in the tiny ship with him for an unspecified amount of time, he should make sure the other’s mental state was as stable as possible. Also there was a perfectly natural motivation for wanting to strip the man off his uniform. Curiosity. Right. Kylo was a reasonable person.

There was a perfectly reasonable explanation to why General Hux allowed Kylo Ren to lead him away from the bridge with the promise of a back massage. He earned it by working so hard and saving Ren’s sorry ass. There was no reason to fear for his life – not more of it than usual anyway. Besides, it was perfectly natural to desire human contact. He was human after all. Hux was a reasonable person.

Hux didn’t protest when Kylo dragged him into the improvised sickbay. He pressed the General onto the cot where he had laid before and made him sit at the edge with his long, gangly legs almost reaching the floor.

“Close your eyes,” Kylo said and took Hux’s face into his hands with fingers on his temples. The General obliged immediately.

“Don’t think about anything. You don’t have any problems. They’re all too far away. It’s just you.”

Kylo had never tried to make his meditation technique work for another person, but Hux seemed to respond to it perfectly. He melted into Kylo’s hands and actually sighed.

Taking off Hux’s uniform wasn’t half as difficult as Kylo had expected it to be. The General seemed to be in trance or deep in thoughts because he let Ren do whatever he wanted. Kylo sat down behind Hux with his legs on either side of the cot and moved his hands to Hux’s back.

Kylo wasn’t mistaken when he thought Hux must be all stiff and sore from all the rigid stances. There were bundles that must have been painful around Hux’s spine and when Kylo worked on them, his hands heated with the Force, the General was basically purring. It was the most vulnerable and human Ren had ever seen him, and even more than he had ever expected to witness.

It didn’t take long and Hux fell asleep. He leaned back against Kylo and dozed off, his face relaxed and actually youthful. Vulnerable. Beautiful. Ren watched him for a few moments and held him close before moving the General to lie on the cot properly. He took his boots off too and put a bedsheet under his head as a pillow. He considered leaving Hux alone to give him some privacy but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He sat down on the floor, crossed his legs and concentrated on the Force.

Kylo attempted to send a message to Snoke as he had promised Hux he would even though he had to admit he wouldn’t mind if they were to spend a few more days completely alone, far from wars and politics and _rivalry_. But they might run out of food or air, that was still a problem. For some reason Kylo didn’t think they were in an imminent danger of killing each other for the time being. Not when he looked at the peaceful face Hux made in his slumber.

…

Kylo wondered how long it had been since Hux had slept properly. Twelve hours had passed since Ren laid him to rest and he still seemed to be fast asleep. Kylo didn’t mind. He walked about the ship, checked his wounds and just this once he didn’t feel restless. Solitude wasn’t a good thing for avoiding things you didn’t want to think about though. He was sitting close to the communication panel in case someone had picked up Hux’s signal, wrapped in a blanket that offered more warmth than he had imagined it could and nibbled on a protein bar when the memories hit him.

He had supposed killing Han Solo, killing his Father, would finally bring him to the dark side. Snoke had assured him it would. Kylo just wanted his peace, wanted this doubts that tore him apart to end. Patricide seemed dark enough.

But was it really? Because as far as Ren could tell, it only pushed him farther from the dark. A wave of good memories of his parents flooded Kylo’s mind. Sunny days in the garden where Han took him to drive. Cold winters when Leia made him a cup of cocoa and read him a story. How they cheered for him when he started showing ability with the Force. It wasn’t always bad with them. Kylo wished to go back to being a child. Maybe it would work out better this time. He didn’t want to feel this lonely.

He had tried to take Hux as motivation. The General seemed cold and dark enough. He seemed perfectly composed, deprived of emotional turmoil, calm. Strong. Kylo had assumed competing with Hux might finally beat the sparkles of light within him.

But now he’d lost that too. Hux was a human after all. Hux was insecure, Hux was lonely. Hux looked like a child when he was asleep. Hux was just as vulnerable.

Kylo wanted to feel angry with the General because how was he going to carry on now? He had no idea how to deal with Hux falling asleep in his arms, peaceful and relaxed. Parts of him however seemed excited to see the General like that. When he was out of his intimidating uniform, he was actually tiny. Tall, yes, but thin and lanky. Easy to break. Hux might need some breaking. Or not. Maybe all he needed was someone to hold him close and praise him.

Kylo sent out another message. He rose to get something to drink when the comm awoke with familiar voice.

"General Hux?"

"Phasma!" Kylo exclaimed and sat back down. "It's Kylo Ren. Our navigation doesn't work. Can you track us?"

"We've got you," Phasma replied, "I'm sending a troop to retrieve you."

"How long?" Kylo asked before the connection broke.

"I can't tell exactly, there's a lot of traffic and we've lost a lot of ships so there are priority issues." Phasma didn't even try to appear getting them back to civilisation was important.

"Don't you suppose escorting General Hux and me to the First Order is a matter of great priority?" Kylo hissed. He hadn't ventured his anger for two days in a row and just seeing Hux sleeping like a baby wasn't enough to keep him calm. Not with everything he was going through.

"With all due respect, I don't," Phasma should learn some manners, "I'm certain the General agrees."

"The General is sleeping so don't count on him backing you up," Kylo warned her. "Out."

The transmission ended as abruptly as it began. Ren was seething and trembling but the part of his mind that was terrified of dying kicked in and informed him that breaking something might end up in the ship breaking down. He bit his lower lip and produced a deep, exasperated growl.

He went to get himself some of the colourless, tasteless liquid someone with a significant amount of sarcasm named instant caf. As he stirred it and waited for it to melt, he heard some noise from where he had left Hux. He turned around just in time to spot the General - dishevelled and half naked - yawn and stare at Kylo as if he couldn't quite believe his eyes. Ren could almost hear the other's mind trying to wrap around the idea of them both topless.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Kylo sang, his anger dissipating. Seeing Hux in this state was almost as good as smashing something and it involved a lot less getting yelled at.

"Were you shouting at yourself or was there a reason to wake me up?" Hux growled, walked to Kylo and snatched the cup from Ren's hands.

"That's my caf," Kylo protested.

"Come and get it," Hux snapped and took a long sip.

"It was disgusting enough before it touched your mouth," Ren tried so hard to keep the upper hand that he turned to petty childish insults. Pathetic. Hopefully Hux didn’t notice since he had just woken up.

"Speaking of mouths, what made you yell for the whole universe to hear?" Hux grimaced at the cup he was holding and then directed his disgusted face at Kylo.

"Phasma picked up our signal but we're not a priority, apparently," Ren explained. He was very proud of himself for managing to appear disinterested.

"And you didn't think you should inform me about it?" Hux hissed.

"I did wake you up, didn't I?" Kylo smirked, "And since then you didn't quite give me space to say anything."

"Will they rescue us then?" Hux ignored Kylo's taunting.

"If they find the time to do it before we starve to death," Kylo muttered as he made himself more coffee. "I'd expect your subordinates to be more respectful considering the authority you claim to have."

"I guess Phasma couldn't make herself sound respectful when she heard your awful voice," Hux shrugged.

"She wouldn't have to if you weren't asleep when she called."

"Well some of us are human and humans need sleep."

"That must be the first time I heard you admit being human," Kylo raised an eyebrow, "besides, people usually have regular sleep of a couple of hours. What you do is close your eyes for an hour a day and then collapse for fourteen when you can't go on without sleep any longer."

Hux's expression following this statement was absolutely worth this insufferable enterprise.

"I slept for fourteen hours?" Hux exclaimed.

"You slept like a baby, aye," Kylo nodded, "but you looked intimidating of course, don't worry. I took pictures if you wanna see."

"Shut up," Hux groaned, "That still doesn't explain how and why I fell asleep in your sickbay."

"You needed it more than I did - that's why," Kylo made a dramatic pause before revealing the more fantastic thing, "and you fell asleep in my arms and I tucked you in, that's how."

"In your arms?" Hux sounded alarmed. ( _Alarmed, not disgusted_ , Kylo noted, _interesting_.)

"I was giving you a massage and you fell asleep on me," Ren answered, "rude, if you ask me. And completely undignified. You should have seen yourself. You said my name a couple of times in your sleep."

Kylo wasn't entirely sure why he added the last little detail but he was happy he did because he hadn't seen anything half as hilarious in a long time. Hux's face turned the colour of Kylo's lightsaber and he looked down at his feet. His still shoeless feet. Kylo couldn't be sure since he still had socks on, but Hux's toes seemed unusually long with the second longer than the big one. Kylo failed to logically explain why he found it interesting or important to know, but he did.

"Did you have a nice dream about me, General?" Kylo mused, "or perhaps a nasty one?"

"A really nice one. I pushed you against a wall and beat you while everybody cheered." Hux snapped. He flushed even more when he realised what he'd just said. Kylo's grin widened.

"Kinky," he giggled, "but if that's your thing..."

"Oh shut up," Hux growled, slammed the cup in his hand against a small shelf by his side and plunged forward to grab Kylo's shoulders. The last thing he saw before he kissed Ren was a pair of amused, excited eyes. Not surprised though. Shame.

Hux had next to no experience in this area. He had only kissed a few people before and the only thing he learned was that it always made strange noises and that kissing a person with glasses wasn't more difficult than one without it, against his expectations. Kylo seemed to know what he was doing, which made Hux feel irritated and a little bit insecure. That was not how he imagined this moment to be. In his mind, he was always dominant and unforgiving, he gave the pace and the level of tongue and biting involved. Reality was a lot different though. Kylo's hands crept up his naked back and tangled in his hair. Even though he was the one who had pushed them against the improvised counter, Kylo was definitely the one with initiative. That had to change if Hux wanted to show Kylo his place.

"You're not half as bad as I expected you to be," Kylo breathed out when their lips parted.

"You expected me to be bad?" Hux seemed offended.

"You have to be bad at something," Kylo pointed out. He opened his mouth to elaborate this idea but Hux's tongue slipped in and muted him. Kylo wanted to be affronted but it was difficult to achieve with the General's sneaky hands roaming his torso, exploring the wounds tenderly. Shivers ran down Kylo's spine when Hux's fingers brushed against bare flesh. The General startled and almost pulled away when Kylo whimpered into the kiss.

"Don't be gentle with me, General," he rasped when Hux moved his lips to Kylo's throat. "I can take-"

"I said shut up," Hux informed him coldly and bit the skin between Kylo's neck and left shoulder.

"As you command," Kylo was intoxicated. He wanted to test Hux's limits, to make him snap and lose control.

"Quiet," Hux returned to Kylo's lips and crashed his mouth against them in a hard, bruising kiss. With their bodies pressed together as tight as possible, they could already feel each other’s excitement. Hux’s breath caught in his throat when Kylo grabbed his ass and squeezed.

“You’re so skittish,” Kylo giggled. Hux tried to frown at him but he couldn’t quite manage with Kylo’s finely shaped chest pressed against his.

“You could use some relaxation, don’t you think?” Kylo whispered into Hux’s ear and nibbled at his earlobe. The General made an obscene sound at that and Kylo grinned.

“You’re responsive like an eager girl,” Kylo laughed and moved from Hux’s ear to his neck, to where the big artery throbbed. He sucked at the spot as he slipped his hand between their hardened cocks. He felt Hux stiffen in his embrace and pulled away.

“You okay?” he asked and looked into the other man’s eyes. He hadn’t expected Hux to be this insecure.

“Yes,” Hux breathed out. His face and shoulders were dark red by then, and there were freckles on them. Kylo wondered how he never realised before. Suddenly, Hux wasn’t sexually desirable, he was cute and Kylo wanted to squish him.

“But you’re nervous,” Kylo pointed out, “you’re trembling.”

“I just- I’ve never-“ Hux’s voice trailed off. Kylo smiled and raised Hux’s chin up to look into the redhead’s eyes. They were big, almost black instead of the usual green and still eager. Good. Kylo wasn’t through with him just yet.

“I figured out that much by now,” Kylo responded. He ran his thumb across Hux’s lower lip.

“I just completely lost my face, didn’t I?” The General asked in embarrassment.

“Revealed another layer sounds better, I would say,” Ren offered.

“Good,” Hux sighed before taking the tip of Kylo’s finger between his teeth.

“And it’s gone,” Kylo chuckled.

“Shh,” Hux kissed Kylo again. He had never enjoyed kissing quite as much. It had always been wet, slippery and kind of bleak. It was sharper, more focused with Kylo – as if even snogging him required a lot of mental capacity, just like everything else about him did.

Kylo’s wet thumb trailed down Hux’s chest and stopped at his left nipple, circling it and leaving a watery trail around it without really touching it. Hux shivered and Kylo smirked into the kiss.

“Don’t be smug,” Hux muttered and – eager to prove his point – slipped his hand down Kylo’s abdomen onto his waistband. He had to tell himself off for envying Kylo his six-pack. Not that he really wanted it or needed it for being a badass general and an awesome person – but hey, there’s no harm in looking hot.

“How can I not be smug? I finally broke you. I finally took your mask off,” Kylo murmured against Hux’s mouth as the General unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them halfway down Kylo’s thighs.

“No, I took my mask off,” Hux growled.

“For me,” Kylo grinned.

“For this,” Hux’s hand covered Kylo’s crotch and squeezed a little. Kylo whimpered just a little. Hux seemed disappointed.

“Doesn’t – oh – doesn’t matter,” Kylo couldn’t keep his mouth closed to save his life.

“It does to me,” Hux slipped his fingers into Kylo’s underwear. He took Kylo’s cock into his hand, ran it down the length and stopped.

“I won’t say you didn’t do it for me,” Kylo huffed and put his hand on the counter behind him to steady himself.

“We’ll see,” Hux promised as he started working on Kylo. It couldn’t have been that different from when he did it to himself, right?

It turned out it did. He couldn’t really tell where it felt the best but by listening to Kylo’s moans and those weren’t much to go by since they were soft and all over the place. Hux couldn’t really hear half of them over the rush of blood in his ears. One of Kylo’s hands was still resting against his stomach and it started slipping down with Kylo losing control.

“Now who’s the unmasked one, hm?” Hux growled into Kylo’s ear and in a sudden impulse he caught Kylo’s ear between his teeth and nibbled at it. That finally drew the desired groan out of Kylo, his body shuddered and Hux could feel him getting close.

It was a surreal feeling. Hux wasn’t the one being pleasured. He was actually doing almost the opposite – he was touching someone else when he wanted to touch himself. But it was also great – it empowered him, Kylo’s face distorted in bliss encouraged him and the bitemarks on Kylo’s neck made him happy. He wished to slip his hand down his own pants but he couldn’t – not with Kylo’s full lips parted and letting out loud, laboured exhales.

He thought he should establish his dominance by stopping now and making Kylo beg for release but he had no idea how to do it. What if Kylo hit him with something? He wanted to be a proper dominant partner but hey, maybe next time.

Kylo’s release took him a little off guard. Suddenly it was over, Kylo collapsed on him in search for support, his body tense and quivering. Hux stroked Kylo through it for a little longer before he felt the man soften and go limp.

“You’ll never get rid of me now,” Kylo grumbled against Hux’s shoulder.

“Lucky me,” Hux wanted to sound sarcastic but he only came off as needy and half broken. Kylo raised his head from his shoulder and kissed Hux, softly, gently.

“Lucky you,” Kylo took Hux’s hand covered in his come and licked it, one finger after another. Hux’s eyes widened and his abdomen curled in anticipation.

Kylo grinned before turning them around to get more space and he had Hux pressed against the wall, vulnerable, flushed and so _excited_. Hux watched him but soon closed his eyes when Kylo tilted his head back to get access to Hux’s nape. His mouth worked its way down Hux’s torso, nice and slow. Hux thought he must lose it any time soon but he didn’t – not even when Kylo licked his nipple and blew some air against it.

What Hux did though – and it would certainly make him feel embarrassed later – was moan like a whore. Half of the reason why he wanted Kylo to be vocal was not to feel too bad for being a screamer. But despite Kylo’s outbursts, Ren was actually composed and controlled. Hux not so much. But Kylo seemed to live off of it. Every time he drew a particularly loud whine out of Hux he smirked – Hux could feel it.

After some time, Kylo kissed all the way down to Hux’s abdomen sprinkled with orange and white hair. Hux opened his eyes just for a while because he couldn’t miss the view – Kylo Ren on his knees for him. Then his pants went down with his briefs following it and Kylo’s hot mouth was on him.

It was embarrassing, really, how quickly Hux went off. And he did go off – he screamed, pulled Kylo’s hair and his legs almost gave up under him. Kylo kissed his way back up Hux’s abdomen.

“You’re a screamer,” he whispered into the corner of Hux’s mouth as he pecked him there. “Interesting.”

“And you’re not,” Hux managed to say. He was proud of himself for that. “Noteworthy.”

Kylo laughed and Hux knew he was very high on endorphins because he found the sound melodic and welcome. What he did though was look into the man’s face, because he didn’t recall ever seeing Kylo laugh.

“You’re beautiful,” he heard himself whisper and regretted it immediately. Kylo stopped chuckling and tilted his head slightly to one side.

“Is it contagious?” he asked and brushed stray hair out of Hux’s forehead. “Because you turned really pretty out of a sudden.”

“You’re an idiot,” Hux spat but he grinned none the less.

“I know. I should have given you a blowjob sooner, you would have been a lot easier to deal with.” Kylo smirked and leaned in to kiss the General.

“I call dibs on the shower,” Hux murmured.

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an absolute trash for the Han/Leia references and I'm not even sorry. Hope you liked this, it's going to have a sequel of sorts if you're interested.


End file.
